At the rink
by VanillaCookiesxD
Summary: Find out what happens to Rima at the ice rink. R&R One-shot


**A/N: So...I went ice-skating today and just had an impulse to write something about it. And tada, I wrote this! Tell me what you think about it xD I think it could use some revision.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.**

Whoosh and scrape, scrape is all I hear from my buddies and the rest of Night Class, who are skating around the rink. It's a young night with pretty and colorful Christmas lights surrounding the rink arena. Everyone is laughing and chattering away, enjoying themselves while skating smoothly on the ice.

It's winter and we've been planning this occasion since spring and now the time has come to put on some skates and skate away.

I, Rima Touya, can't skate.

While everyone is having fun, I am sitting on one of the benches located outside of the rink.

I sighed in boredom, watching everyone race through the rink rapidly. Well, not everyone but Adiou was racing his cousin, Akatsuki. Takuma, Kaname, and Shiki were skating smoothly along with the girls, Ruka and Seiren.

They all donned a jacket, scarf of a variety of colors, gloves, different hat accessories, and a pair of jeans.

As my group of friends was edging near me, Ruka asked me once more, "Are you sure you don't want to skate with us?"

I shook my head and said, "I know I'm going to fall."

The first time I went skating with them was a horrible experience. It was last winter and it sounded like a thrilling activity to do until you actually get on the rink and try skating yourself. Attempting to skate like a professional, I fell and that was one unpleasant fall. I ended up spraining my ankle and wrist in additional, I woke up with a sore and aching body the next morning. That is why I never want to go on the rink ever again.

"Oh come on Rima," Adiou came to a sudden halt with his blades leaving a deep incision on the rink, "who doesn't fall?"

Dragging me forceful from my seat, Adiou pulled me into the rink where my legs moved unsteadily as my body was starting to lose balance because I was flapping my arms.

Adiou noticed me struggling, so he told me, "Just hang onto me. I will drag you."

I did as I was told and glided on the ice. It was fun, but I wish I was able to do it on my own.

After one lap, Adiou sped up and he even insisted on doing so. "It'll be fun!" he laughed, picking up his pace.

Afraid and stubborn, I let go of his arm and once again found myself in a predicament of being unable to control my skates on the slippery surface.

So I fell, accompanied with a loud thud and a scream escaping from my lips. I just sat there with my arms extended behind my back using them to support me, and my legs spread in front of me, swinging them from side to side.

The fall was painful to my bottom and I felt immobilized for a second or two. I didn't dare get up because I knew I would lose control and fall once more which is something I don't really want to have to go through again.

Coming from behind and then circling me, Adiou said, "This is what you get for letting go." He offered his hand and I tried taking it but he snatched it back too fast.

"Too slow," he teased and went back to skating.

I mumbled angrily, "Jerk."

I got up on my feet when Ruka and Seiren finally came around to help me, leaving the guys and letting them skate ahead.

"Thanks," I muttered as I clung on to Ruka and Seiren who were holding and supporting me, making sure I was balanced.

I trusted them. They wouldn't and weren't the kind of people who'd tease and play around like Adiou.

"No problem, now let's skate together," Ruka said and started skating as I looped my arm into hers, doing nothing with my feet but just allowing it to slid as she guided me.

Seiren was beside us, skating gracefully like a professional and watching me simultaneously.

We skated a few laps around until I told them that my feet were growing tired. So they dropped me off at the bench and said, "Just tell us when you want to get back to the rink," and they turned their backs to me to continue skating.

I sat there rubbing my worn legs as I was watching everyone skate around and around.

I wonder how they do it, I thought to myself. How do they skate so skillfully and beautifully like that? I mean watching them skate looks like a piece of cake but when I'm actually on the rink, I struggle and make a lot of jerky movements thus making me fall.

Then Adiou came by asking me if I wanted to skate with him again.

"Never in my life again," I said flatly.

He held his hands beside him and chuckled, "Fine. Fine," and made a mad dash across the rink.

Looking down at my skates, I rubbed them back and forth against the concrete, pretending that I was skating but really scuffing the ground and ruining the blades.

Suddenly Shiki came around and halted with a whip of ice flying beside his blades. He asked me, "Why aren't you skating?"

I cocked my head up to meet his gaze and said quietly, "I can't skate."

"Well--," Shiki said before I cut him off, "Besides I already skated with the Ruka and Seiren."

"Oh," He simply replied but unexpectedly he added, "Well, you didn't skate with me. You want to though?"

I hesitated at this question. Noticing this, Shiki extended his hand out at me and said soothingly, "You can trust me."

My eyes flickered from face and back to his hand. _Oh come on Rima, it's worth a shot, _my subconscious told me.

I don't know why but I just suddenly did trust him then without hesitation, I took his hand and he started dragging me into the rink gently, not roughly like what Aidou had done.

I trusted his every move. He skated smoothly on ice so I'd get a chance to enjoy the scenery and the fun.

Even though I was gliding after him, I still cherished and indulged every moment of it. His hands were warm…his chest-nut hair was blowing wildly in the breeze…everything was just in place. And just a random note, he wore orange ear-muffs.

As we were skating around the rink and having a splendid time, Aidou, that idiot had to interfere and ruin everything. At least I think that is what he had done because he thrust Shiki from behind making him lose his balance thus falling onto the ice dragging me down with him.

Closing my eyes shut, I braced myself, expecting to fall on the cold, hard surface but surprisingly I hit something soft and warm.

Slowly opening one eye, I saw a face but it was blurry because it was so close. Wait…close? Then in great shock, both of my eyes widen because our lips were interlocked with each others.

I gasped and immediately shrank back, however Shiki held his hand on the back of my head, pulling me close to him, and having our lips continue crushing gently.

Seeing where this was going, I closed my eyes and allowed the moment to last.

Cheers, laughter, whistles, and sighs exploded from the crowd.

Shiki and I were finally having the moment we both have probably been longing for since the very beginning of our life...

"Wow, that push sure did something I totally did not expect," Aidou said lightly, rubbing his chin and smirking.

Obviously, we couldn't kiss all night long, so we both decided to leave the rink, ditching the gang as we walked happily with our hands intertwined in each others while gazing at the night sky where the stars twinkled and the moon shone brilliantly.

On the contrary of what I had thought would be a lame night turned out to be a wonderful night and experience at the rink.

I must say, Adiou, you jerk, thanks for everything.

**A/N: Haha, how was that? I still fall while skating too xD (actually, I'm still new to it but I enjoy it.) **

**Please review!**


End file.
